


slipping through time (am i slipping through your mind?)

by scuffedlinoleum



Category: haikyuu
Genre: (ish?), Angst, Character Study, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Relationship Study, consider this the beginning of my emo phase, one day i will look back on this and die, semi-one sided pining, they’re sad ma’am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuffedlinoleum/pseuds/scuffedlinoleum
Summary: oikawa tooru was fine. really. he just needed to look away. could he look away?iwaizumi hajime was happy. and if he wasn’t, nobody would know.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 9





	slipping through time (am i slipping through your mind?)

Watching him was like watching time slip through his fingers. It was effortless, a glance sending Tooru’s mind to scuffed linoleum and sun bleached smiles. Nevertheless, he had a job to do, so Oikawa Tooru pauses, adjusts his gait and mindset, and slips on a haughty smirk. Strangers for another day.  
  
Unfortunately , ~~Hajime~~ Iwaizumi could never be a stranger to Tooru, not when the park they used to play in, his childhood home, even his _parents_ , came with visions of the two at various ages. Childhood memories were ivy, forever entwined with memories of Hajime  
  
It was getting harder to breathe. Ivy constricted his lungs, choking his throat. In. Out. In. Out. In? Ou- Is he happy? Tooru hopes he is. ~~then again, sometimes at night, when his thoughts turn bitter, he begs that hajime gasps for him too, that he has never been as happy as he was with him, that he at least _thinks_ of him. ~~ Maybe he’s forgotten Tooru, maybe he can look back with indifference. Tooru can’t.  
  
——————————————————————————————  
Iwaizumi was happy. He had moved on, got a good job, and got engaged. ~~And if some nights he woke up, lungs tight and chest heaving, smelling scuffed linoleum and gasping for wide smiles and brown eyes, it meant nothing. probably.~~ He saw Oikawa’s smug grin (fakefakefakefakefa- _none of his business_ ), wished him well, and ignored it when he lay awake that night, pretending he didn’t long to see Tooru’s smile when it didn’t look so _forced_ , milk bread and knee salve bitter in the back of his throat. Iwaizumi was happy, (and if he wasn’t, nobody would ever find out.)


End file.
